


Venom It's July

by Cannibal_Wings



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/pseuds/Cannibal_Wings
Summary: Human customs are hard for a Klyntar to understand.What do you mean you have to wait ALL the way until December for Christmas? Why not do it now? What's stopping you?This is a holiday gift exchange fic for Eiichi from the Venom Server I'm in.It contains movie verse Venom and Eddie but a more comic verse Flash Thompson, not the MCU or other movie versions of the character.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Venom It's July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/gifts).



Flash was sound asleep when he felt something grab his shoulder and shake. He blinked one eye open and found himself staring at the wide white eyes of Venom. He groaned. “It’s like,” a pause to glance at the bedside alarm clock, “three in the fucking morning V. What do you- Is Eddie even awake in there?” 

**“Eddie is awake. I woke him up.”**

Flash pushed himself upright and stretched. “Ok, can I ask why?” 

**“Gifts. It is time for gifts.”**

“What?” Flash rubbed his eyes and pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose. “It’s not… My birthday is in October and Eddie’s is-”

Venom shook his massive head.  **“No. Not the day of births. It is time for Christmas.”**

Flash removed his hands from his face and said deadpan. “Venom it’s  _ July _ .” 

Venom receded away from Eddie who looked just as tired as Flash. There were bags under his brown eyes. But then again, when were there  _ not _ bags under his eyes. Flash could count on one hand how many hours of sleep his boyfriend got a night. Eddie sighed. “There’s been a… miscommunication between myself and Venom. He’s under the impression that Christmas is whenever you feel you are in the giving spirit.” 

“Oh.” There was a pause again. Silence hung over them. Then music softly filtered in to break it. “Is… Is that Jingle Bells?” 

“Venom has been playing Christmas music since eleven, when you went to bed.” 

“And you explained this is a winter holiday right? And you explained the concept of seasons and-” 

Venom cut Flash off, reforming around Eddie to say,  **“I understand your seasons perfectly. Do not insult me. I just decided it was stupid. Why should one wait to give? Shouldn’t humans give all the time? You all might be less of a garbage species if you gave a bit more. Don’t you think?”**

It was Eddie’s turn to groan, Flash could hear him even through Venom. Then Flash half smiled and said, “You have a bit of a point. So Christmas in July then. And also at three in the morning. Why couldn’t this wait until morning.” 

“He was-”    
  


**“I was excited for Santa.”**

Flash flopped back against his pillow and tried hard not to laugh. “Alright, alright, I’m up. I’ll meet you in living room, just give me a second to put on some clothes.” Venom seemed almost giddy and left bed with inhuman speed Flash was very used to. At first it was strange, but strange quickly became the new normal. 

Flash reached up for the bar hanging above his side of the bed and lifted himself into his chair waiting next to it. He moved to their shared closet, noting that Eddie’s half was still a mess. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere so he just tossed on a plain black T-shirt and some clean gym shorts. As he rolled by the body length mirror hanging haphazard on the wall he paused and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a little long and he shoved his bangs from his eyes and pushed them to the side. Flash pulled a hairband from his wrist with his teeth and gathered his hair up into a quick ponytail. Just enough to get it off his shoulders and so that it wouldn’t look too terrible for this impromptu Christmas. 

After leaving the bedroom he couldn’t stifle a laugh. Christmas lights had been hung up everywhere in their living room and kitchen. Some of them were just dangling from the ceiling. Flash had to be cautious not to roll over any with his chair. “He sure has the spirit,” Flash remarked. “That’s for sure.” 

Venom had pulled back from Eddie who said, “Spirit, sure, let's call it that.” He was standing in the kitchen by the stove. Flash could smell food cooking. “Pancakes?” Eddie asked. 

“Sure why not?” As he moved into the kitchen something else caught his eye. In the center of the living room was a Christmas tree. “Please tell me that’s fake,” Flash said and gestured to the tree that was coated in so many lights it was hard to tell that it was a tree. 

“It’s… real.” 

“Where did… Do I even want to know?” At least it was in a bucket of water. The tree was supported with what looked like wire and yet more Christmas lights to hooks pounded into the ceiling. Not the most stable, but he wasn’t going to correct it. He noticed lots of wrapped packages under the tree. “Does Venom know that I didn’t know this was happening? Like, that humans don’t have presents waiting on call… that I don’t have anything to give either of you?” 

Venom emerged from Eddie’s back to say,  **“What about the box in your-”**

“Venom! Shh!” 

Eddie turned to look at him but then just shook his head and laughed. “I told him that this isn’t how any of this works. But he is persistent.” 

“He is that,” Flash agreed and cupped Venom’s head in his hands when he reached them. He looked back at their living room, covered in lights and bits of tinsel, with bells tied to the front door knob. “It’s ok,” Flash said and placed a quick kiss on Venom’s head, “it’s part of your charm. And I’m always up for a good adventure. Even a Christmas in July type adventure.” 

**“Since you only had one gift preselected I went ahead and labeled some of the gifts I got Eddie from you.”**

“Thanks buddy, I’m sure he’ll love them.” Flash wasn’t quite sure how Eddie wouldn’t know what gifts came from Venom as they shared a body. “Where did you find all these decorations?” 

**“Boxes in the shed.”**

“Venom we don’t have a shed,” Flash said. “We live in an apartment with no outdoor storage.” 

**“Didn’t say it was our shed.”**

“Venom!” Flash scolded. “You can’t steal people’s Christmas decorations!” 

Venom scoffed, offended.  **“I will put them back when we are done. It’s not like they’re using them.”**

“That’s not the point!” He groaned and put his head in his hands. “You know what? Nevermind. Where did you find the tree? Please tell me you didn’t chop it down out of someone’s yard.” 

Eddie answered, “Venom won’t tell me. I was asleep when most of this happened. The answer he gave me was “It is a Christmas Miracle Eddie” and then refused to comment further.” 

“Well it looks, nice,” Flash settled on and watched Eddie cook. Venom hummed in approval of Flash’s approval. There was a mountain of pancakes in the oven to keep warm but Eddie was still making more. Much to his surprise, Eddie was a great cook. He hadn’t seen that coming when they started dating. From first glance their apartment did not look like it belonged to a master chef. Flash was also handy in the kitchen and while Eddie excelled in baking Flash thrived on cooking dinners. Fried vegetables, sauces, meat cooked in every way imaginable. He had to do something when he got back from the war, legless and broken inside. Instead of wasting away his friends told him to get a hobby. Cooking seemed like a pretty useful hobby to pick up.

Their skills combined to make their house the desired location for any get together with friends. Anne and Dan particularly loved coming over for game night. They were good people and Flash liked them a lot. Eddie’s friend group was far more limited to Flash’s but that was ok. Not everyone was a social butterfly. But living in San Francisco was draining for Flash sometimes. His usual support network was all still back in New York City. He missed MJ, Harry, Betty, Liz and Peter so much. But they all had careers and couldn’t just uproot themselves to go live closer. Well, perhaps Harry could do that. He did bring up moving to Philadelphia a few times to Eddie. It would move them closer to his friends, but far from Eddie’s. Neither could really win. But right now, he was happy. Beyond happy. “Hey,” Flash said after thinking about his friends, “you didn’t like, invite Dan and Anne to this did you V?” 

**“No, this is just for us. A holiday for us and only us.”**

Flash was a little relieved. It was one thing to drag him out of bed at three, he was used to the organized chaos that had become his life with them, but Anne and Dan still had to pretend they were just average people with no above average friends. “That’s sweet,” Flash said. “Need any help with breakfast for second dinner?” 

“Nah,” Eddie said and sprinkled more mini chocolate chips into the batter. “I know my metabolism is high, but we’ve already eaten dinner so this is more of a snack. Because you can’t have a holiday party without food, right?” 

“Right,” Flash said with a chuckle. “So, Christmas in July huh? We should just make this a new thing, a new holiday. And maybe… maybe don’t steal decorations next time.” 

**“No promises.”**

They both rolled their eyes. After Eddie finished up with the pancakes they ate them in the living room and Eddie put on cheesy Christmas specials from years past. It was weird, but oddly comforting. Sure, the sun would be rising in a few hours, but he didn’t have work and Eddie was just doing edits on the next article for his site, so they didn’t have anything to do but enjoy each other’s company. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Venom practically inhale an entire ten stack of pancakes. Someday he’d ask where all that food goes, surely not to Eddie? 

**“Eddie, why does the outcast reindeer simply not usurp the power structure that allows his continued abuse? The human Santa cannot fly, nor does he have horns or ability to blind his enemy with nasal lights. Pretty easy picking, I’d say.”**

Eddie nearly choked on his bit of pancake and said, “I think reindeer are a peaceful species, they prefer the path of nonviolence.” 

Venom was quiet for a moment, considering, then said,  **“So he should outsource the attack to a third party, that way his hooves are clean.”**

Eddie glanced at Flash then said, “Yes, of course. That is exactly what he should do Love. You’re a true genius.” 

**“I should be writing these Christmas specials. Let me write one Eddie, you can use your influence to get it approved.”**

“Uh, yeah, sure Venom. Not how it works, but sure.” 

Flash asked, “Have you ever written a screenplay Venom? Or written at all? Creatively?” 

**“No, but I have seen inside Eddie’s head. It does not seem that hard. You just sit in front of the computer and browse cat videos until one then you swear and grab a drink and type out the story and pass out. Easy.”** Venom swung his head over to look at Flash.  **“Have you ever written creatively?”**

“I have,” Flash said. “I wrote poetry, a lot of it actually. I was pretty good at it. Sometimes I still write in my free time.” 

“Really?” Eddie said. “I didn’t know that, I never see you… huh.” 

“You probably think I’m journaling. It’s sweet that you don’t dig through my things. I’ll share a few poems with you if you want later.” 

“I would like that, very much,” Eddie said. “Here I thought I was the only writer in the room.” 

“There was more to my life than football and dropping out of college! Dumb jock was my typecast, but it wasn’t exactly true.” 

“Well… hold on.” Eddie shoved the last two pancakes into his mouth and dumped his dishes in the sink. Then he vanished into their bedroom and came back a few moments later. “Hey, I know it’s not wrapped, but… Merry Christmas?” 

Flash took a soft leather bound journal from Eddie’s hands. It was dyed a deep red with intricate designs carved into the leather. Swirling plant vines and elegant flowers. The back was just as detailed as the front and when he opened it, the paper was of high quality. “I, thank you.” 

“I was holding onto this journal for a while, but I’ve moved to my computer mostly and any notes I take for articles are done on my cheap pads. Now I figure you could use it way more than me.”

“It’s lovely.” 

Venom snaked his head around between them and said,  **“Is it present time? Is it present time? Let’s do presents.”** A tendril shot out and Venom swirled around the tree and grabbed various boxes and items from under the tree.  **“Here! This one is for you Flash, I picked it out.”**

Venom dropped a box onto his lap. He shook it and said, “Ooohh I wonder what it could be?” He tore the paper off and looked down at the gift. “Oh, V, this is lovely.” It was a framed photograph of the first real time he met Anne and Dan. They were all sitting at the table, Venom was taking the photo with one of his long tendrils. Flash let his fingers slide over the glass in front of the picture. “This was such a good night,” he said. “I felt like I truly belonged here, for the first time ever. We were all so happy.” 

Ending up in San Francisco wasn’t his choice. He came seeking a miracle cure promised by the Life Foundation. Spent the last of his savings, but everything went sideways when the company folded and took all the promises of a new life with them. But somehow, through it all, he ended up here. Eating chocolate chip pancakes at four in the morning by a Christmas tree in July. Partnered with an alien and its human host, both of which he loved more than anyone else. Somehow, everything ended up ok. 

**“Ok Eddie, you next!”** Venom slapped a package down on Eddie’s lap. It made a literal slapping sound. Like it was wet. 

Eddie picked it up and raised both eyebrows. “Oh, wow, thanks Venom.” He tore into the package, but he already knew what was inside. “A raw steak, how did you know?” 

**“For after presents!”** Venom said. **“Steak is your favorite! My favorite too!”**

“At least it’s not a head,” Flash offered with a laugh. Eddie put the steak down on the wrapping paper and handed Flash another gift. “Here, this one’s from me,” he added, “Hope you like it.” 

When Flash tore open the packaging the first thing his hand hit was something soft. He lifted it up and ran the fabric between his fingers. It was a tank top for sleeping, and it had the Spider-Man logo on it. Eddie said, “I know he’s your personal hero, and while I’m not his biggest fan, you actually are.” 

Venom reached a tentacle into the box and thrust something else at Flash.  **“I got you this! I got you this!”**

Flash chuckled and took the object from Venom’s tendril. It was a Spider-Man action figure. “Thank you Venom, it’s great. I’ll put it on my desk at work.” 

Eddie opened his next gift which was a new button up shirt.  **“To replace the one we tore up when we were Venom last month. You expressed a lot of regret at losing that shirt.”**

“It’s nice, thanks V. I’ll wear it tomorrow, or uh, I guess later today.” 

Venom turned his attention to Flash. The longer they stared at each other the more narrow his eye spots got. Finally Venom said,  **“Flash.”**

If Flash could bounce his leg or tap his foot he would. “Yeah? V?”

**“Aren’t you going to give Eddie your present? The one you got him but won’t give to him?”**

“Oh boy, uh…” he glanced at Eddie who looked thoroughly confused. “S-Sure. I’m not sure it’s the… well. I wasn’t planning on this… not  _ now _ anyways. I wanted it to be-” He cut himself off, because what was he going to say? That he wanted it to be special? To mean a lot? He looked around the room, to all the lights coloring the air, the tree, the goofy decorations and the two people most important to him. It wouldn’t get any more special than this. “No you’re right. Why wait?”

He left Venom and Eddie, who was still confused, to return to their bedroom. There he went to his dresser and pulled out the top most drawer, which only came up to Eddie’s waist typically. There, under his boxers and was a small black box. He grabbed it almost tenderly and held it close to his chest. The heart contained within that chest was beating fast, faster than it ever had before, faster than when he was risking his life to save his comrades.

Flash swallowed, his mouth dry and placed the box in his lap. Then with shaking hands he pushed himself back into the living room. Eddie had his attention on the TV and was trying in vain to explain holiday traditions to Venom.  **“Why must humans wait until they are under the leaf to kiss? Can you not just kiss the one you love? Like normal?”**

“Of course you can, Venom nobody is saying you  _ can’t _ kiss unless you’re under the mistletoe it’s just a… a  _ thing. _ Now it’s more like a gag, a joke. Like oooooh you’re under the mistletoe! Now you gotta kiss! You know, like you catch two people who don’t like each other under it, or maybe two people who have crushes on each other or-” Eddie broke off when Flash got closer. “Oh, you’re back. Maybe you can knock some sense into this big blob from space?” 

Flash just laughed far too nervously. He suddenly became hyper aware of every breath he took and each word he said. “Mmm you’re asking an awful lot from me,” Flash finally said. “But, before I try that, I have to ask an awful lot from you.” He ran a hand through his bangs and tried not to pass out or stutter. “If I could get down on one knee, I would,” he said. Eddies eyes widened a bit at what he knew was coming. “If you would… I mean, it would be an honor if… gosh,” he stopped took an even deeper breath and blurted, “You make me very happy Edward Allan Brock, would you do me the honor of making me happy for the rest of our lives?” He thrust the box towards Eddie and opened it. 

Very carefully Eddie took the box from Flash’s hand and held it in his own. Though Flash’s words were rushed and scared, there was a fiery determination in his blue eyes. He dropped his hand to his shorts and gripped them tight. Eddie took the ring out of the box, it was a black band, his first guess was tungsten, with a pattern of silver veins that cut through it, it reminded him of how his skin looked when he was Venom. In the center was a small polished dark blue stone, set inside the band so it wouldn’t catch on anything. “It’s beautiful,” Eddie murmured. 

Flash swallowed again and prompted, “That’s not an answer.” 

“Hm? I suppose it isn’t.” He slid ring over his ring finger and then got down to Flash’s level. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. It was gentle and slow and intense all at once. When he pulled away he said softly, “Yes. Yes of course I’ll marry you.” Then he kissed him again and again. They tasted like chocolate chip pancakes and syrup, and Flash felt hot under his touch. 

**“Awww, that’s nice.”**

Flash and Eddie turned to look at Venom who was watching with a mouth full of shark teeth. “Hey,” Flash said, “I didn’t get you a ring, but you’re as much a part of this relationship as Eddie is. How do you feel about it V? Want to spend the rest of your life with me?” 

**“Always.”** Venom wrapped himself around Eddie and Flash both. He could feel waves of pleasure come off of his host. Such intense and pure emotion was rare. Eddie felt things all the time, it was constant, but this was different. This was love pure and simple. It made Venom feel warm inside, like he was light as air and ready to burst. He pressed his head to both Flash and Eddie’s then swiveled a tendril up above them.  **“Look!”** Venom exclaimed.  **“You’re under some mistletoe! You know what that means…”**

Flash looked up and rolled his eyes. Venom had shaped one of his tendrils into the plant. “Technically,” Flash said, “that’s holly, nobody ever uses real mistletoe.” He kissed Eddie and wrapped both arms around his neck. “But I’ll make an exception,” he said after they parted. “Just for you.” 

Eddie smiled and said, “Merry Christmas Flash,” into his fiance’s neck. 

“Merry Christmas Eddie,” Flash replied, and he had never felt more at peace or at home. 

  
They held each other in soft silence, the speakers still playing various holiday songs.  **“I can’t wait for New Years in six days.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Eiichi I hope you like this!  
> I have another fic in the works, but I figured you deserved something cute and funny. 
> 
> I truly hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
